Puppetry
by thatreevesgirl
Summary: Sakura is curious about Kankuro's newest puppet. It always amazes her how he can control puppets with such ease. Kankuro x Sakura, puppet!Sasori x Sakura


**Title**: Puppetry  
**Author**: Lemon Drops/thatreevesgirl (both me)  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Warnings**: semi-spoiler for the chapter 464  
**Pairings**: Kankuro/Sakura and puppet!Sasori/Sakura (controlled by Kankuro)  
**Timeline**: future, probably when Sakura is twenty and Kankuro is 21/22.

* * *

Sakura stands silently as she admires the gleaming wood of the puppet leaning against Kankuro's workbench. It is impeccably well maintained, mostly thanks to the care the middle sand sibling put into restoring the small-framed puppet. The face still had the same vacant expression as when Sakura fought Sasori so many years ago. Now she doesn't understand why she can't pull her gaze away from her former enemy's face.

"I know," Kankuro says as he steps behind Sakura, "It's creepy that I use him." The sand-nin's large hands wrap carefully around Sakura's waist and his face nuzzles into the back of her soft pink hair. "I'm sorry if it offends you."

Sakura's fingers graze the strong arms secured around her. Her voice comes out as a tinny laugh as she shakes her head ever so slightly. "I'm not offended, just curious," she tells him. "Can I touch it?"

Kankuro gives a shrug, but Sakura can sense that he isn't as indifferent about it as he seems, she can tell he is almost as eager for her to do it as she is. She runs her fingers across Sasori's collarbone and then down to the place where his sealed heart used to be. She wonders absently how the puppet-nin finally met death. As far as she knew when her team left Suna all those years ago, Sasori was just sealed away. She always assumed that if they removed the seal, he'd be alive again, or as alive as a puppet boy could be.

Sakura feels as Kankuro's fingers give a tiny jerk. His chakra strings pull and suddenly Sasori's hand is moving and grabbing her wrist. The head looks up and the puppet blinks so realistically that Sakura swears that Sasori is alive and moving. Okay_, maybe this does creep me out just a bit_, she thinks to herself.

The wooden hand releases her wrist and travels up her arm. Sasori's fingers are cool, slick, and polished against Sakura's skin and she shivers. Up her arm, along her neck, her pulse point, that soft part under her chin—Sakura hears Kankuro as he hisses and releases a trapped breath when Sasori tips her chin down and makes her look right into those dark eyes of his.

"Kankuro…" Sakura says with a slight warning, but mostly because she can't help the power she sees being harnessed. Sasori used to be one of the most talented ninja in the world, but now he was reduced to a mere tool of her lover. Sakura won't admit it, but she likes feeling powerful, and she is attracted to men who are as equally commanding. She smiles as she sees Sasori cock his head to the side and knows it is caused by a simple flick of a finger. It is amazing to see how easy it is for Kankuro to control his puppets.

Sakura's breathing becomes rapid and shallow as Kankuro presses himself snugly into the curves of her backside. She feels him and his warm, firm body molded against her. The pace of Kankuro's breath also begins to quicken and his body reacts as he continues to touch her with his puppet.

"Is this alright?" he asks in a husky, sex-laden voice that begs her to say yes.

Perhaps if she were a mere civilian this would seem too weird or odd, but because she is a kunoichi and has experienced stranger things in her life, she just leans into Sasori's touch. Kankuro's body chases hers and she feels as he resituates himself with his chest against her shoulders and the growing hardness pressing eagerly against the small of her back.

Sakura's head falls back into that delicious space between Kankuro's shoulder and neck and she purrs into his ear, "What exactly do you want to do, Kankuro?"

He groans at her use of his name. Kankuro likes the way it seems to just fall from her lips, dripping with seduction. Sasori's hand jerks ever so slightly, but then it moves smoothly down Sakura's body until it presses against the skin just below her bosom and pushes her firmly back against the puppet-nin. The puppet's other hand comes up and cups a breast, and there is even a curious look in Sasori's eyes as he clacks forward and buries his head in the crook of Sakura's neck and cool lips begin to work slowly against her soft skin.

Kankuro thrusts against her from behind and Sakura can't help the low moan that escapes her lips. His fingers are playing with her skirt's clasp as he tells her very, very quietly; like it is a secret he wouldn't dare tell another soul, "I want to watch you, Sakura. I want to see _everything_…"

"But you want control," she finishes for him.

Kankuro isn't the kind of man to share her with anyone, and she isn't the kind of woman to share herself either, so it should have seemed wrong for him to even suggest this. Sasori was an enemy who nearly killed Kankuro, and did kill Gaara and Chiyo. Being turned on by this should have been reprehensible, but Sakura couldn't shake the part of herself that was deriving pleasure from the situation.

Sakura reminds herself that Sasori isn't Sasori anymore. Now he is a weapon and a tool that is at Kankuro's disposal. She cannot deny that even now, _especially_ now, there is something sexy about the red tussled hair and lazy expression. Part of her can look past the wood and lacquer to see what was once human, but at the same time there is nothing but Kankuro's control left in this wooden body. It is what Kankuro wants that determines how and why this puppet moves.

Sakura imagines herself at the foot of Kankuro's bed with Sasori behind her, _in her_, as Kankuro lounges lazily on the bed with that satisfied smirk of his as he enjoys watching her being thoroughly fucked. The puppet would do whatever Kankuro wanted, and because Sasori wasn't alive and couldn't feel anything, it would be completely about her pleasure. It would only be about Kankuro using his talents as a ninja to drive her absolutely crazy while he surveyed his handiwork.

"You're a bit sadistic, you know that, right?" she asks as Kankuro flips the latch to her skirt and pushes the fabric to the floor.

Kankuro chuckles as one of Sasori's hands barely slip under the elastic of Sakura's very tiny black shorts she is still wearing. "And you like it," he reminds her. "A lot."

Kankuro's fingers dance at the hem of her shirt and tickle the skin of her sides and belly. She sighs contentedly as he rubs tiny circles into her skin with his thumbs. He grips Sakura's hips and kisses the top of her head. "Do you trust me?" he asks.

She probably shouldn't trust him. Ninja should never trust anyone fully, but it has always been a fault of hers. Sakura gasps as Sasori takes a step away from her, and Kankuro follows suit as he also removes his body from hers. "Do you trust me?" he asks again, his eyes genuinely curious and honest. He could be stubborn and cocky, but for what it is worth, Kankuro was also a good man.

The way he looks at her makes Sakura grow shy. Perhaps it is the way he makes her feel like a woman, but never tries to control her like other men have in the past. She smiles at him as she realizes he is asking permission. She turns to him and takes a couple of steps with her hips swaying and her mouth turned up into the prettiest smile. "I do trust you, Kankuro," and she finishes by leaning in and kissing his chest right above his heart. The gentle gesture doesn't go unnoticed by the puppet-nin.

For a moment Sasori's body goes slack onto the floor, then Kankuro's hands cup her face and he is kissing her fervently, eagerly, wantonly with his full lips and moist tongue. The kiss breaks and he manages half a breath before practically growling, "Look what you do to me, Sakura," and they begin a second round of impassioned kisses.

She giggles against his mouth. Sakura isn't sure if it is just Kankuro or if it is the distance between their visits that drives them both a little mad with need. She never imagined being attracted to Kankuro of the sand, brother and son of Suna's current and former Kazekages, but here she is unable to control herself in the slightest. She knows that he could ask anything of her and she'd probably agree thanks to the way he seems to cloud her mind in a lusty haze.

He breaks the kiss again, this time to tell her she is beautiful and to back her into the nearest wall. Now his body is pressing into her again in all the right places. His face is bare without the normal painted markings and the only thing separating his warm skin from hers is her shirt and the mesh undershirt he is wearing. Sakura's fingers claw at it and he takes the hint and pulls it over his head in one smooth motion.

"My turn," she says with a sexy grin. There is the distinctive sound of a zipper and then Sakura's shirt is atop his on the floor.

Kankuro is mumbling broken things as he leans down to kiss her neck and jawline. Sakura can make out a few things, especially as he repeats, "I want you," at least three times. It is nice to desire someone, but even better to be desired.

Sakura runs her hands over the sculpted muscles of his chest and stomach. Why this man wore such awful baggy clothing she would never know. He was worse than Kakashi in that respect. When her hand cups the crotch of his pants and her palm presses roughly against the protruding bulge Kankuro curses in a language that is indigenous to some of the smaller villages around the desert. She likes making him lose control.

"Sakura…" he warns. There is a flare of his chakra and she hears behind them as Sasori's crumpled body stands again.

"That's right," she tells him playfully. "You want to watch me. Too bad I suppose," she adds with a pout.

"I _will_ watch you," he replies in a way that is so matter-of-fact that it makes Sakura give him a good hard squeeze in defiance of his tone.

"Ask nicely," she says as she gives him a long stroke through the front of his pants. She likes his dominance, but that didn't mean she couldn't vie for power every now and then.

Kankuro eyes her hungrily and he leans down so his mouth is situated against her earlobe. Sakura shivers as he whispers, "Let me fuck you. Let me fuck you and watch."

She uses a burst of chakra to push him away from her. She really does enjoy showing her ability to dominate as well. She practically dances to Sasori's side, all curves and sways and impish smiles that make Kankuro weak in his knees. "What do you want me to do first?"

The waiting is torture as Kankuro flicks his chakra strings a few times. Sasori walks around her half-naked body and seems to be taking in the view. She bites down a small surprised yelp as Sasori stops right in front of her and actually speaks in the same impassive voice she remembers from all those years ago.

"I think I should finish undressing you," the puppet tells her.

"How did you…" Sakura starts, her face shows the slight panic she feels from hearing from hearing Sasori speak.

Kankuro just laughs and takes a seat on a stool. One hand is controlling Sasori while his other hand palms his aching arousal deliberately as Sakura watches. Finally, when he feels Sakura has stewed long enough he simply says, "Trade secret."

It is the first time her fiery temper flares since her visit to Suna began. "Trade secret my ass!"

Sakura might have said more, but cool lips distract her as they latch onto her right breast. Though they hold no warmth, Sasori's lips are not hard, stiff, or wooden feeling, they are pliant and supple as he suckles her breast and then the puppet's tongue swipes across her hardening nipple.

Sakura cannot find words anymore to argue with Kankuro. She whimpers as Sasori's arms encircle her and his body presses against her. Sakura distinctly remembers when Sasori first touched her that he was more slick and wooden than the way he feels now. She reaches forward and feels the puppet's skin, even allowing her fingertips to brush across the jointed areas as she explores him.

"Another trade secret?" she asks curiously as she runs her hands down Sasori's back.

"Genjutsu," Kankuro actually admits. "And if you tell anyone I might have to kill you."

"I always knew you were sneaky," she mumbles as Sasori licks the valley of her breasts and up to her neck. She barely registers as her shorts and panties are pushed down to her thighs. It isn't until Sasori is nipping at her earlobe and Kankuro is groaning in his low, deep register that she realizes the puppet's fingers are slyly pushing into her warm, wet sex.

Sakura wriggles a little and lets out a long, needy moan. The last of her clothing drops to her feet and Sasori pushes a finger deep, deep inside her.

"So wet," Kankuro informs her. When Sakura gives him a questioning look he only shrugs. "It's part of the genjutsu. I have to feel what the puppet feels in order to make my interactions with people realistic, and I have to say, it makes _this_ rather nice."

Sasori's finger presses inside of her and rolls in a slow circle. He pulls it out and quickly thrusts two back in. The way he can curl and get so far inside of her makes Sakura's thighs shake. Sasori's thumb rubs and flicks her clit and her hips buck into his hand. Her eyes have been locked on Kankuro, but now she watches Sasori's half-bored expression with great interest. If she met Sasori on the street there would be no way to discern him from the Akatsuki terrorist he used to be. Sakura would have never bet money that Sasori was just a puppet under the control of Kankuro.

Sasori smirks ever so slightly and drops to his knees. His head presses into the apex of Sakura thighs and he begins licking and sucking the soft skin of the juncture between her legs and sex. His hands gently pull her netherlips apart and his tongue disappears inside Sakura's body.

"You taste good too," Kankuro says as Sakura's eyes roll back into her head. She can barely stand as she shakes and quivers from Sasori's ministrations. She really does about buckle under the onslaught of pleasure, but she feels Kankuro's chakra strings attach to her as well and they assist her in remaining upright.

_Human puppetry_, her brain muses somewhere within her pleasure-filled fog, _just_ _like Chiyo used_. _Well, not just like Chiyo. This is entirely the doing of Kankuro's perverted mind_, Sakura reminds herself.

Sasori's mouth is still pressed against her center, but his hands roam down her legs and then up to her breasts and they even trail behind her to dig and massage into the flesh of her backside. She can hear Kankuro's short, needy breaths and hers are coming so fast that Sakura thinks she might hyperventilate if this keeps up. Things start to blur as her fingers grip the dark red hair of the puppet between her legs. Sakura even grinds herself against Sasori's face and has to hold back from not riding him completely.

"Please," she begs, her muscles grow taut as the luscious tongue pleasuring her shifts back and forth and in and out until she is whining and nearly crying from need.

"I think you should cum, Sakura," Kankuro tells her firmly. It isn't like Sakura can argue with him at this point, because Sasori is this delicious mixture of hard and soft and random and rhythmic in his motions against and inside of her.

"Cum," Kankuro orders her again, and she does.

Sakura's fingers ball into shaking, tight fists, and her toes curl as she rocks back onto the balls of her heels. Sakura cries out loudly and her body quivers uncontrollably. Kankuro's chakra strings and Sasori's hands keep her upright, but it doesn't stop the pulsing need from nearly pushing her past the point of consciousness.

Sakura slows her breathing, but she cannot make herself focus completely after such an earth-shattering orgasm. Her limbs feel weak and rubbery as she tries to regain a grip on reality. She feels as Sasori extricates himself from her and she is vaguely aware of Kankuro's strong, warm arms as he takes her to the side of his work bench and props her hands on top of it. He helps Sakura brace herself and he urges her legs apart in order for her to take a wider stance.

In one smooth stroke Kankuro is inside of her. His thrusts are long and slow and deep. His body drapes over hers and she recognizes the roughness of his pants rubbing against the bare skin of her legs. There are no chakra strings keeping her upright now, just his hands and his body. The way he grips her hips and moves her and fucks her…she can barely take it.

The moan escaping her lips is long and continuous and Kankuro is so very, very hard inside of her. Sakura regains a little control and she moves with him and meets his thrusts with a roll of her hips. He takes this as permission to go faster and his body presses so wonderfully quick into hers only to pull away milliseconds later.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whispers, breaking up the litany of moans with curses and cries. Sakura cannot take much of this before she is falling back down again inside that wonderful toe-curling feeling that makes every muscle in her body tighten and snap into a hard rigidity.

The way Kankuro growls as he follows her in pleasure is probably the sexiest thing she has ever heard escape his lips. His voice is raspy and needy. His hips press up and in, in, in. Kankuro can't seem to get far enough inside of her and his hands are clawing mindlessly at her hips. He is murmuring her name and sighing and Kami he feels so damn good.

Both of them slump against the workbench. Kankuro stays inside of her, and he moves in slow little thrusts for awhile until he pulls out completely. There is a light sheen of sweat that has accumulated on Sakura's body and Kankuro seems focused in kissing and licking the damp, moist skin of her back. It takes a long time before the two of them finally pull apart completely so Sakura can begin searching for her clothing.

She picks up her shorts and panties that are lying next to Sasori's lifeless body. The way he is positioned on the floor reminds Sakura of the porcelain dolls her mother gave to her as a child. In a way he seems broken, and perhaps even a bit surreal. Kankuro finds her staring and with a flick of his wrist, and a finger movement or two, Sasori stands and walks back over to the workbench. The puppet leans against the wall and stays in that position as the chakra strings break free.

"You are too good at what you do," Sakura says as she tugs her panties back on. She doesn't mind much that she still smells of sex and sweat.

Kankuro stays quiet for awhile and then nods. "I suppose I have to be. Puppetry is my craft, my weapon."

After the two of them are fully dressed and presentable, Kankuro motions toward the door. Sakura makes her way through it and Kankuro turns off his workroom's light. When his gaze returns to her she is standing by the stairway that leads up to his room. He laughs and shakes his head and wonders how he got himself saddled up with such an insatiable woman. Sakura beckons him with an inviting curl of her finger and a devilish smile that makes Kankuro want to sprint up those stairs with her.

"Okay, I suppose so," he says with a grin, "But this time _you_ show me _your_ talents."

Sakura nods and takes his hand as they walk up the stairs. Her lips curl into a knowing smirk, "You don't even have a clue how many naughty applications medical ninjutsu actually has."


End file.
